Tara King
Tara SugarPlum King, is the daughter of Clarey Cracker and William King. She inherits her father's destiny of being the next Mouse General and is a Rebel, because fighting of any kind is wrong. Appearance Tara inherited her father's coal black hair, worn long and slightly wavy, covering one eye, her mother's green eyes and freckles, and pale skin. She has a golden headband in her hair with an amethyst in the center of it. She wears a white top, and a knee length skirt that darkens from red to purple. She wears black high heels and white knee socks, even though without heels she'd still be the tallest person in her grade. Personality A pacifist and a vegetarian, Tara does not believe in harming anyone or anything. She never raises her fist to another and doesn't even touch the weapons at the forge. But she does go there to visit her father when he works, she just tries not to look at all the swords and stuff. Tara is a dreamer. She loves worlds she invents inside her head much more than the real world she lives in. She randomly zones out and it's kind of hard to snap her back to reality/ When she zones out, it's usually because something upsetting happened or something boring. She may not physically fight someone, but she does fight with words if they deserve it. She has been hit before, and her response was: "I wonder, would you do that if the Headmaster was around? If your parents were? No? Than why do you do it now?" She never raises her voice, she just usually has logical reasons as to why they should not do it, and a very hard stare. When she gets upset, even when she's just a little upset, not enough to completely zone out, she kind of experiences a sensory overload. Lights always seem too bright, noise always seems to loud, and don't even think about touching her, not until she can get herself to fully zone out. Tara is honest. It's not a brutal honesty, where she'll tell the absolute and total truth without caring who she hurts, but rather a loving and gentle honesty. She won't lie to people, but she also is careful with the way she phrases things, to make the truth as easy as possible to bear. Tara is generous. She loves to give things away, and has hardly any attachment towards material things, so it's easy for her to give her pencils away to others or one of her dresses, or her shoes. There are a few things she doesn't want to give away, just because they mean that much to her, but for the most part, she's okay with it. Interests Knitting: 'In the winter time, Tara is always decked out with homemade gloves, scarves, socks, sweaters, and hats. She likes to knit, she finds it incredibly relaxing. Family Mother: Clarey Cracker While she would like Tara to be a little more outgoing and active, just to make sure she'll be healthy, and she does worry about her when she gets sick because it takes her a long time to recover, Clarey loves her daughter and likes to listen to the stories Tara makes up for hours at a time. Father: William King William loves his daughter, calls her Sugar, and even treats her like a special treasure to shelter and protect from the world, which is kind of irritating, but she loves him, so she tolerates the overprotectiveness, also her mother said he did that with her when they were Tara's age, so it's understandable. Uncle: Willy King Willy steals a lot of things for his niece. Anything he can even remotely see her enjoying, he gives her. It's his way of showing her he loves her, and she always thanks him for it, before turning around and finding who it originally belonged too, and telling them she found it somewhere. Aunt: Mew Boots Tara learned early on that they're are three things she never does. Tell Mew she's cold after being strictly instructed to bring a jacket, sneeze or do anything that makes her seem like she's sick around Mew, or admit to her aunt that she had a bad day. Overprotectiveness always ensues. Cousin: Rogue Boots-King TBA Cousin: Flynn Boots-King She loves Flynn. Tara and the twins are only a year apart in age, and were pretty inseparable throughout their childhood. Flynn is overly critical of anyone Tara compliments, he reads that as her saying she likes them, and therefore he tries to make sure their worthy of the sweet angel's (his words) affections. Only to find out at the end that she didn't really like them like that. They have long talks about everything under the sun. Aunt: Willow King TBA Romance She is waiting for someone to look at her the way her father looks at her mother, as if they were still dating, when in fact, more than fourteen years of marriage always watches them. (She blames them for her unrealistic idea of romance.) 'Milo Goodfellow She won't say she loves him, but rather that she's interested in him. He's a nice looking boy who looks like he's fighting an inner battle at some point, and she'll give him thumbs up, since she doesn't know what else to do but it seems like it works. She was walking through school on the night before true heart's day when she saw him leaving poems. She gave him a hug after reading the one for her, though didn't explain why, and she felt oddly comfortable, like she could stay there forever. Pet She has a pet dove named Serenity. Serenity loves to land on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck, which always makes her giggle. Serenity is a plump white dove, and comes to Tara when she whistles, its kind of cute.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Nutcracker Category:The Next Generation of Students